DovahOrkiindah
by VeeVee the Roleplayer
Summary: One way or another, a dragon will break free of it's cage. Even if that cage is a mortal body...


Just a Heads up guys! This story will be a **combination **of a couple of different playthroughs of Skyrim, quests, random encounters, dragon battles, stuff like that. I will be picking out quests that I enjoyed the most and writing them into the story too.

Also i will be writing it closely to the game such as knowing where to go (That quest pointer on the bar on the top part of the screen) and some other glitches.

Also it should be noted at the appearances of the dragons will not be made up they really did a appear in the spots I killed them in. Wont say no more on the matter~!

Also i am open to any and all ideas that you might have in store.

_italic is her thinking to herself._

* * *

_"Ma! Ma, please don't go!"_

_"Shush little cub, everything... is going to be ok."_

_"Ma! Please stay awake!"_

_"My little little kitten... ma loves you so much..."_

_"I love you too ma... ma? Ma?!"_

* * *

Pain...

There was so much pain...

Zoul Zezookin slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The back of her head throbbed painfully, like some kind of heavy club hit her. She wondered why her head hurts. A few other questions started to form such as why was she moving? What is that clopping and grinding sound? Was her bed all hard and wooden?

Making a soft mewling sound, the khajiit slowly sat up and tried to place a hand on her head but she then stopped, She looked down only to see that her hands where bound together in a thick rope. She looked around, there were three men sitting around her. Two in front of her and one next to her. Panic started to form in her chest as she pieced together what happened last night.

Last night was a lazy one, after a successful day of trading with her group, when they were attacked by some thieves. Everyone scatted and Zoul ran, she never ran so fast in her life.

She remembered bursting into a clearing when she stopped for a breather then there was pain. Someone must have snuck up behind her and hit her.

"Hey you!" Said a male voice. I jumped and looked around. The human male in front of me was the owner of the voice. "you were trying to cross the boarder right?"

_Boarder? Oh yes, her group were making there way to a new location for trading._

"Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there." he jerked his head to his right and Zoul looked over to where he was pointing. The man next to him glared at him.

"Damn you stormcloaks!" He snapped, clearly not happen with the whole thing. "Skyrim was fine until you came along! Empire was nice and lazy."

_Ah yes, the rebellious. I heard about it many times during my travels. Either way, my group was doing great from selling weapons of all kinds. _

Zoul didn't pay much attention to the men talking. Her head was still throbbing and she wanted to be back in her group. Zoul would have been eating some freshly cooked fish and a sweet roll by now. She whimpered slightly at the thought of the sweet roll. She closed my eyes, leaded her head back and sighed.

_'This is going to be an unpleasant morning that's for sure...'_ She mused

"You there." Zoul opened one eye and looked at the disgruntle man "You and me, we shouldn't me here."

_Damn straight I am not._

"It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Said the man in front of the Khajiit. He held a solemn tone in his voice which got Zoul worried.

"Shut up back there!" Backed the driver.

And with that, Zoul closed her eyes and tried to nurse her headache. She didn't listen to the conversation around her until a panicked voice made her open her eyes once more.

"...where are they taking us?" Said the on the right, panic in his eyes.

"I don't know where we are going but Sovngarde awaits..." Said the man in front of me, that same solemn tone.

_Sovngarde... that's..._ Zoul's blue eyes widen in horror as she pieced everything together. The man on the right side shifted in his seat while saying something, Zoul wasn't paying attention as she looked around to see a stone wall with wooden gates.

Said wooden gates opened up. The panic in that formed in Zoul chest grew, she squirmed on the spot.

_no no no no!_

The cart that carried us slowed to a stop and Zoul looked around. A few other carts had stopped and Zoul can plainly see armed men near a tower. There were a priestess, a general, and a large made with a dark skin holding a bloody pole-arm, the headsman.

Zoul swallowed down some bile as the winds shifted and she can smell the old blood on the pole-arm.

"Let's go." Said the man in front of Zoul as he got up "Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

Breathing quickly, Zoul knew this was it. He time was coming to an end and there was nothing she can do about it. Zoul slowly got up and followed the men off of the carts.

Shaking a little and with her ears flatten down on her head, she watched as the Imperials checked the names off of their doomed prisoners.

"No, I'm not a rebel!" Shouted the panicked man "You can do this!"

Then he made the biggest mistake in his life... He ran.

"Halt!"

"You're not going to kill me!"

"Archers!"

Thanks to the ever sharp ears, Zoul heard a soft twang bow, an even softer thump as the arrow hit it's mark.

_Oh the irony..._

"Anymore else feel like running?" Asked the Imperial Captain, shooting glares at everyone.

Silence.

"Wait..." Said an imperial soldier then he pointed at the scared Khajiit "You there!"

Gulping, Zoul stepped forward to the man.

"Who are you?"

"Z-Zoul'Zezookin..." Zoul stammered, she didn't say where she came from though. She never really remember having a place to stay and call home. Always on the move to better trading places.

"You were with the traveling caravans, khajiit?" The man asked as he wrote down Zoul's name in the book. "You kind always seems to find trouble."

_You don't say..._

"Captain." He said, turning to the Imperial Captain on his right. "What should we do? She's not on the list."

Zoul grew a little hopeful at the thought of being free but the next words that came out of the Captains mouth crushed that little spark of hope.

"Forest the list." She said in an uncaring voice. "She's goes tot he block."

"By your orders, Captain." the man then turned to Zoul with a sad look in his eyes, Zoul can see the guilt in his eyes are he knew there was nothing he can do to save her life.

"I'm sorry." He said, not meeting my eyes. "We'll make sure your remains make it to Elsweyr. Follow the Captain, prisoner."

And Zoul did just that. Now standing between a few men around her, Zoul looked at the ground in disbelief.

_This is it... This is the end for me..._

Tears started to form in her eyes and she closed them, ignoring the voices around her. She tried to think of her group and those smiling faces she come to love. She tried to hold onto the happy memories of their small adventures and mishaps.

Zoul looked up then around, she thought she heard a roaring sound. She shook her head a little. Can't be, it was nothing like she ever heard of before. She looked around at the men who were too searching the skies.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing. Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius." Said the captain then turned to the priestess "Give them their last rites."

Said priestess gave a slight nod and she raised her hands up to the air and started her speech when a stormcloak mad interrupted her.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" He snapped at the priestess.

_Rude_

"As you wish." Said the priestess, dropped her arms and looked at the doomed prisoner with a disgruntle look then she stepped away from the block.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning!" He said through clenched teeth as he was pushed to the ground by the Captain.

"My Ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials." He said looked at the headsmen as he lifted his pole-arm "Can you say the same?"

Zoul looked away and looked her eyes as the pole-arm fell.

_THUD_

_thump_

Zoul flinched as she head the head being chopped off and the soft pitter patter of man's blood coming out of the now headless neck. Slowly opening her eyes and she spied the headless corpse. There were shouts made by many people around her but they didn't really stink in with Zoul. She just stared at the body.

_That'll be me here pretty soon..._

"Next, the cat!"

Zoul shakily stepped forward, there was no point into struggling.

_At least it'll be painless..._

Zoul looked up again, there was that same roar. Everyone else looked around too.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?"

"I said, next prisoner!" Snarled the Captain.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

Walking towards the block, Zoul silently prayed that she will spared somehow. Zoul had enough time to make eyecontact with the man that checked her name into the book. There was guilt in his eyes.

After being pushed down to the block, Zoul turned and faced the headsman.

Her eyes then widen as she spotted something black in the sky.

"What in Oblivion is that?!"

"Sentries! What do you see?!"

THUD

_HOLY SMOKES OF THE ELSWEYR THAT'S A DRAGON!_


End file.
